Sensações
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Um demônio pode não possuir sentimentos. Verdade. Mas pode possuir desejos. Desejos estes que serão saciados entre escuras sensações.


**Sensações**

As investidas do mordomo pareciam quebrar o corpo frágil. Os gritos abafados delatavam a dor sentida. Era sufocante ter o corpo amassado daquela maneira, apertado com tanta violência. Humilhante demais para um conde.

- Sebastian! – gritou, ordenando que o demônio cessasse.

- Aguente mais um pouco, Jovem Mestre. – Sebastian respondeu. Tinha o timbre aveludado pela etiqueta própria de um servente. – O espartilho já está posto.

Ajoelhado na própria cama e com as mãos apoiadas na parede, Ciel Phantomhive arfava. O ódio estava presente em seus olhos. Não admitia necessitar de tamanha humilhação apenas por ser o "cão da Rainha". Já fora exposto a diversas situações absurdas por conta de seu título, mas vestir-se de mulher para frequentar um baile de gala era exorbitante.

O mesmo já não se podia dizer de Sebastian Michaelis, o qual parecia zombar da situação, sorrindo. Mas aquele sorriso significava algo mais. Era fruto de uma vontade que alimentava toda vez que estava na presença daquela alma tão cheia de rancor. Um desejo tão grande e que logo seria saciado.

Ao soltar o espartilho, o sedento mordomo permitiu que suas mãos deslizassem pelas curvas masculinas vagarosamente, causando arrepios no outro. A sensação de, de repente, ter sua silhueta tocada por um homem fez com que o ódio deixasse o olhar do conde. Apenas o que pode demonstrar, após sentir que seu corpo começava a doer novamente, fora surpresa e susto. Já eram claras as sensações que delatavam a ação do mordomo.

Após retirar as luvas, Sebastian havia separado suas nádegas nuas e penetrado aquele ânus quente e convidativo. A posição na qual se encontrava o garoto, além da notória maciez de sua pele, haviam sido motivos suficientes para que um ser tão desumano tivesse se deixado levar pelo prazer e se excitado demasiado com a situação. O membro já estava ereto há alguns minutos e pedir a permissão de seu mestre para aquilo era mero detalhe. As estocadas, além de frias, o castigava.

- Sebas... tian...

Tudo era rápido demais, confuso demais. Até mesmo Sebastian se sentia assim, apesar de ter sido o responsável por tudo aquilo, desde a ideia de vestir seu amo como a uma mulher até o momento em que acalmaria os próprios desejos. Estes, aliás, aquilo que ele jamais planejara.

Sem ter o controle pela primeira vez, Ciel sentia-se sem forças. O suor escorria mais rápido de seu rosto e as lágrimas já surgiam devido à dor sentida. Começou a gritar mais intensamente, sentindo a garganta doer. Não somente a garganta, mas toda a região anal, que era obstruída sem piedade. Apenas o toque dos dedos longos do mordomo, ao segurarem a sua cintura, o aliviava.

Os olhos desejosos de Sebastian fitavam com volúpia o corpo jovem. Além do sorriso sinistro, a face demoníaca já ostentava o brilho vermelho dos olhos ferinos. Perante tanto deleite, permitiu que um gemido seu ecoasse pelo cômodo escuro, não se importando com a possível presença dos criados da mansão. Já podia ver o próprio gozo surgir do ânus do parceiro e lhe sujar a pele com sua textura viscosa. Finalmente ejaculara.

Ao sentir o líquido gélido invadir sua intimidade, Ciel deixou de lado as sensações voluptuosas com as quais seu corpo correspondera às estocadas e tentou retomar sua autoridade perante o demônio.

- Sebastian, pare com isso imediatamente! – gritou, ignorando os sentimentos que envolviam o ato, ignorando até mesmo que o próprio pênis já estava teso.

Sebastian desobedeceu sua ordem sem hesito, virando o corpo de seu mestre na cama de modo a ver aquele membro jovem apontado para ele. Fitou-o, sorrindo malevolamente e tocando-lhe a glande com os dedos exigentes. O pentagrama envolto em espinhos, símbolo do contrato da união entre ele e o pequeno Phantomhive, podia ser visto nas costas da mão que brincava com a ereção do conde.

- Não fique aflito, Jovem Mestre, mas me parece que iremos nos atrasar um pouco para o baile.

As palavras ousadas foram substituídas pelo membro excitado, que agora preenchia toda a boca do mordomo. Ciel pensou em repeli-lo com as pernas, o que era em vão, visto que o próprio corpo já se entregara totalmente à língua ousada que o lambia com veemência.

Ansioso pelo gozo do parceiro, Sebastian passou a chupar seu pênis. Fazia-o com violência, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele, estas causadas pelos chupões e mordidas. De repente e sem motivos aparentes, livrou-o de sua boca molhada e suja. O conde, já dependente dos toques extasiantes do mordomo, não pode controlar suas próximas palavras:

- Continue...

O rosto demoníaco surgiu por entre as pernas do garoto, sínico.

- O que disse, Jovem Mestre?

- Chupe-o! – foi a ordem desesperada.

Sebastian calou o próprio sorriso com a ejaculação de Ciel, lambendo cada gota, degustando de cada esperma expelido. Experimentava do gosto do prazer de seu pequeno, como tanto almejara. Agora se lembrava do porque de nem mesmo o sabor de mil almas poder ser comparado ao da certeza de possuir Ciel Phantomhive.

- Sebastian. – o menino disse, cortando o silêncio. Sua voz não mais deixava dúvidas quanto à capacidade do conde de controlar as próprias palavras.

- Sim, Jovem Mestre?

- Nos atrasaremos um pouco mais para o baile.

Ciel fechou os olhos, ainda sentindo as mãos ágeis de seu demônio lhe massagear a intimidade. Os lábios frios do mordomo delinearam-se em um característico sorriso, antes que as palavras que mais estava acostumado a dizer surgissem no ambiente que agora exalava o cheiro de sexo.

_- Yes, My Lord._

* * *

**Notas Finais:** para aqueles que não compreenderam os trechos que afirmam a temperatura do corpo de Sebastian:

Apesar disso possivelmente não ser certo e de eu provavelmente vir a escrever posteriormente que Sebastian Michaelis tem um corpo deveras aconchegante e quente; nesta fanfic, no entanto, tenho por mim que o corpo de um demônio, um ser incapaz de ter vida, seria frio como o de um vampiro, por este não ter sangue correndo em suas veias. Os leitores possivelmente discordarão (eu mesma não gostaria de saber que ele tem um corpo frio...), mas esse mero detalhe fez das estocadas algo muito mais interessante e instigante. _Não me segurei..._


End file.
